Numerous types of straw cups are known. Typically, known straw cups include a container, a lid assembly selectively attachable to the container, and a straw assembly selectively attachable to the lid assembly. Often, the lid assembly is adapted to move the straw assembly between an operative position wherein the straw assembly is positioned for a user to drink from the cup, and a stowed position wherein the straw assembly is at least partially enclosed by the lid assembly and unavailable for the user to drink from the cup. In the stowed position, the straw assembly is commonly bent along its length about a relatively narrow fold line to thereby pinch the straw assembly closed to inhibit the cup from leaking liquid through the straw assembly. However, these types of closure arrangements are susceptible to leakage.
In addition, movement of the lid assembly to move the straw assembly between the operative and stowed positions often requires proper alignment of two or more components of the lid assembly. Thus, small children may have difficulty moving the lid assembly into proper alignment to correctly configure the straw assembly. When the child is moving the lid assembly to reposition the straw assembly from the stowed position to the operative position, misalignment of the lid assembly components may inhibit drinking from the cup (e.g., if the straw assembly remains partially bent). When the child is moving the lid assembly to reposition the straw assembly from the operative position to the stowed position, misalignment of the lid assembly components may prevent proper sealing of the straw assembly thereby increasing the likelihood the cup will leak liquid.
In known straw cup configurations, the lid assemblies are specifically adapted to be used with the straw assembly attached thereto. The structure and configuration of the lid assembly prevents or otherwise inhibits a user from drinking from the cup without the straw assembly properly attached to the lid assembly. Thus, known straw cup configurations are adapted to be used only when the straw assembly is attached to the lid assembly.